Pokemon Explorers: Destinies Intertwined
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: One day a young youth wakes up one day to find that he had mysteriously been turned into a Totodile. He is then reunited with an old friend that had been missing for two long months. A story about friendship and adventure. Please R & R!


Pokémon Explorers: Destinies Intertwined

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the idea of Pokémon.

**Inugami: Holy crap! It has been WAY too freaking long! **

**Noah: Hi there!**

**Inugami: Let me introduce Noah, he's been in some of my other fanfictions before. **

**Noah: Hello again!**

**Inugami: He's going to be the some what main star of this new fanfiction~ **

**Noah: Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It all started out one day with me just lying around at home. Nothing really out of the ordinary was going on, and I was just going through my normal routine. Today was one of those relaxing and boring days with nothing to do, and naturally I just spent the day lying in bed doing nothing.

After about four hours of doing absolutely nothing, I finally dozed off to sleep. My mind drifted and wandered into the depths of my sub-conscious, when suddenly I heard a crackle of thunder.

My eyes opened quickly and I found myself in the middle of a tremendous storm. I was jerking around, and struggling for help. My eyes shut, and I thought for sure that my life was over. The tides of the sudden ocean I was in kept berating me and I found it harder to keep my head above the water. The next thing I knew, I was blacking out completely. I wasn't sure how long I was knocked out, but when I tried to come to, I found myself lying on soft sand.

"Ugh… Where am I…? Can't stay awake…" I muttered before blacking out once again. When I had woken up several hours later, I found myself lying on a patch of comfortable straw. My head jerked around the place, and my eyes began to sparkle as I saw the shimmer of the sun rising above the horizon. As I brought my hand up to rub my eyes, I came to notice that I had little blue claws. My eyes went wide, and I began to freak out.

Looking around, I soon noticed a little spring off to the side. I quickly rushed over to it and peered into the glistening waters at my reflection. The image that looked back at me was that of a Totodile. I opened my little jaw to speak, but I could not utter a single word.

I was absolutely astounded by what was going on, that I had not noticed the presence of another Pokémon lingering in the room. Turning around, I came face to face with a Vulpix holding an Oran berry in its hand.

"Umm, are you feeling better now? I found you passed out on the beach and brought you here." The Vulpix asked handing me the Oran berry. It wasn't every day that I got to talk to a Vulpix, but nodding my head; I took the Oran berry and tried to muster up the words to speak.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this. Last night when I went to sleep, I was… Uhh, you know what, never mind." I trailed off. Maybe mentioning that I was once a human probably wasn't the best idea. I watched as the Vulpix giggled and gave me a pat on my little Totodile shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're kind of a weird Totodile. Do you have a name?" The Vulpix asked looking at me curiously. I was still trying to grasp the idea that I had been turned into a Totodile by some unknown force, and I was currently having a conversation with a Vulpix.

"Yeah, people call me Noah…" I replied crossing my little Pokémon arms across my chest. Once again, the little Pokémon stifled a laugh. I didn't really see how that was so weird, but I didn't really understand my situation at all.

"I thought that was you in there, Noah." The Vulpix nonchalantly spoke looking at me. My eyes went wide with astonishment as I jumped back in surprise.

"W-who are you? Do I know you!" I exclaimed looking at the Vulpix up and down. Again, the little Vulpix laughed as it made its way over to where I stood.

"Hmm, let's see. I love to write poetry, I love musicals, especially Wicked, I hit you every time you make a perverted comment, and I call you Onii-chan. Ring any bells?" The Vulpix before me smirked. I didn't think it was possible, but now I was even more perplexed.

"Clare… You've been gone for two months and this is where you've been!" I exclaimed tackling the Vulpix to the ground. I heard the girl, err, Vulpix… I'm just going to call her Clare; I listened to Clare laugh as she pushed me off of her. This kid had been missing from the human world for the past two months already, and she's been here this entire time.

"I couldn't exactly call you guys or send you a text message. We're in a completely different world, a world that's only filled with Pokémon." She said rolling her eyes as she made her way over to the side of the cliff.

Typical me got all worried about her slipping off the edge and walked my way over to where she was. I wasn't exactly accustomed to my new Pokémon body, so I was the one that ended up tripping over my tail and flung myself over the side of the cliff.

"Noah!"

Clare grabbed a hold of my tail and kept me from plunging to my doom. I sighed in complete relief as I peered down to the jagged rocks that were waiting at the bottom of the cliff. The younger Pokémon quickly hoisted me back onto the cliff, and proceeded to slap me upside the head. I should have seen that one coming.

"You're still not used to being a Totodile! Calm down and stop jumping all over the place or you're going to get hurt!" Clare exclaimed giving me another smack upside my head. I chuckled giving the younger Pokémon a sideways smile as I scratched the back of my head with my little claw. I watched as she rolled her eyes and grab a hold of my paw.

"I've been here for the past two months, but I've been hoping and praying that someone from the group would be brought here too. So, naturally the curiosity inside of me told me to explore this new little world. Come with me." I heard her say as she led me outside of the little cave or bluff or whatever it was.

I quickly followed behind Clare as the both of us walked through a little town. The town was filled with other Pokémon hustling and bustling around the area. My eyes couldn't help but wander around the gorgeous and pristine little town, I eventually found myself running into Clare. We found ourselves standing in front of a large tent that was shaped like a Wigglytuff. Little did I know, this was where Clare and I's new adventure was going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Inugami: So, what did you guys think? <strong>

**Noah: I'm a Totodile! I totally fit the Pokemon haha.**

**Inugami: Yes you do, you've got a very jolly personality!**

**Noah: Please read and review! This is Noah...**

**Inugami: And Inugami, signing out! **


End file.
